1096 Days
by A Child of Earth
Summary: One thousand and ninety six days Trinity has been inprisioned by Smith. She has not lost hope yet, but hope can only last so long. Meanwhile, Neo searches frantically for her, and soon Smith will finally have his revenge on the One.
1. I

**Note/Disclaimer:** Trinity, Smith, The Matrix, Neo and all the other characters (unless I specify) belong to the brothers. I'm not cool enough to have characters like that XD Apart from that, I'd just like to say welcome to my readers and I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Please review!

Seconds had turned into minutes.

Minutes had turned into hours.

Hours had turned into days.

Days had turned into months.

Months had turned into years.

Where was Neo? She curled up against the concrete wall, shaking, shuddering as the daily cocktail of drugs ran through her blood, making her incapable of the smallest movements within her control. Trapped even more so in this artificial world then, say, the average mind of a poddie. She was forced through a constant daily routine of agony, of being degraded and being used as bait, and then he finished up by doing this to her. The bullet wound in her foot throbbed, and she tried to look up to the roof of her cell, her clear blue eyes blinking back tears that were yet to emerge. This was wrong. Neo wouldn't have given up- he would be looking for her right now. Neo never gave up. These are the words she tried to tell herself within this torture chamber- a mantra, a chant in her head. A chant that had lasted almost three years now, and to some extent, she still believed it.

The door to the cell swung open, and the man that she had learned to hate and fear so passionately- so violently- stood in the doorway, his sunglasses hiding the monster that would emerge, his suit freshly pressed and cleaned. He smiled slightly, nodding once at her incapability, and then stepped forward, and she closed her eyes dreading his words- the same words that he had spoken for the past three years. Every morning, without fail. Taunting, sometimes, other times quiet and sombre, like he regretted what he was doing to her.

"Good morning, Trinity." The ex-agent said, taking his sunglasses off and setting them on a small table beside the doorway slowly, like he wanted to drag out today.  
"B-b-b-basted." She stuttered and slurred, unable to make clear words come out of her mouth. It was enough that he had captured her and used her as his own personal punching bag and information for the last three years against her will, and then stripped her of her speech, but it kept going and going and going…Smith was never going to stop until he got what he wanted- Neo lying at his feet, broken in the same ways that she had been.

Smith laughed shortly, kneeling down beside her, raising an icy finger to brush back a loose piece of hair from her face. "Humans. You never cease to amaze with your desire to rebel."

"G-G-Go to h-h-h-hel-l"

"Still fighting, hmn? Tell me, Trinity, how many days has it been? Have you worked it out yet?"

"W-w-what d-do you-"

"Three years today. Three multiplied three hundred and sixty five. That, combined with the additional 24 hours of leap day of last year, equals what, trinity? How many days have you been here?" Without pausing for an answer, an answer that he wasn't going to get, he continued, his voice hardening with every word, "One thousand and ninety six. One thousand and ninety six days with me, and he has not found you. I myself am at a lost to tell you why he has not come yet, and his signal has not been broadcast in the Matrix since last year. Maybe he has given up. Do you think he has given up, Trinity?"  
"N-Never."  
"What if he was killed?" He said viciously, grabbing a handful her mangled, bloodied hair and slamming her skull against the wall. "Then three years would be in vain, Trinity. My plan would be destroyed. I would have _nothing._ Do you know if he is dead? How would you know?"

"I-I-I would know." She whispered, watching her vision blur. There was no point crying out, no point showing any emotion at all- he enjoyed watching her fight harder. So she just sat there, feeling another stream of blood run down her face. He looked at her for a moment, and then turned on his heel, replacing his glasses and walking out of the room. A small click of the lock sounded through the silent cell, and only then did she permit the tears to flow.

_Neo, where are you?_

--

Seconds had turned into minutes.

Minutes had turned into hours.

Hours had turned into days.

Days had turned into months.

Months had turned into years.

Life for the One had been turned upside down- he had forgotten his fight to free the humans, to destroy the Matrix as the oracle had prophesised. He had forgotten it all- and only one thing kept him going. The still body of Trinity on the small chair, still plugged in as she had been for the last three years, her bruised and battered body twitching. Neo sat beside her like he had everyday, his hand holding hers gently, brushing back hair from her pale face, eyes closed and his head resting against her shoulder.

"Trin." He whispered, his voice cracking, "I'm going to find you. No matter what it takes."

The same promise that he had whispered to her everyday, the same promise that he clung to. For three years he had fought with the council, defied them. They thought it would be best to pull the plug on her- stop the pain that coursed through her everyday. Morpheus had fought for her while Neo and Link had searched relentlessly for any trace of her signal, and eventually they had given up on the four man crew of the Nebuchadnezzar, letting them find Trinity.

Did she still believe that he was coming? Did she still think that he was alive? He looked down at her. So small…so breakable.

The one thing that they knew was Smith had done this- was doing this- to the woman that Neo loved so completely. Smith would pay. He pressed his lips to her hair, feeling hot tears sting at his eyes. This wasn't the way that it was meant to go. He should have been the one sitting in the chair, unseeing the Real World, not Trin. Trinity, who had done nothing except love the man that put her in so much danger everyday, had paid a price that she never should have paid.

A choked sob cam from the One, and he kissed her again gently on the lips, deep chocolate eyes looking at her closed eyes, willing them to open, willing fate to show him the beautiful blue eyes that he had not seen for three years today.  
"I'm coming Trin."


	2. II

**Note/Disclaimer:** Trinity, Smith, The Matrix, Neo and all the other characters (unless I specify) belong to the brothers. Please review!

II

It would have been a small truth to say that she was lonely; she had always been facing things alone before Neo and Morpheus- she had been an independent woman with view and ideals that never seemed to match that of her Father's, but she didn't care. She had run away from her family, stood up to what she had thought where FBI (she knew the truth of that memory now, didn't she?) and found Morpheus without any help from anybody else. What had happened to her? Since she was unplugged, she had been more dependant on those around her, and while she didn't know it, they became dependant on her as well.

She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. Smith had not come back since his little outburst, and for that she was in two minds. One of them was glad- he couldn't poke and prod at her thoughts, or hurt her any more when he was away. Another mind said otherwise- any company was good company, right?

The click of a lock and the quiet scraping of the door caught her attention, and she looked over at doorway. Looks like she didn't have to think about it anymore.

Smith walked in, his steps short but frustrated; a frown on sitting his face. He knelt down next to her, silent, his hidden eyes boring into her own. At least the drugs had worn out this time- she could move- she could speak. But she chose not to move, instead just sighing and looking down at the ground that she sat on.

"Yes Smith?" She asked quietly, but he remained silent, like he was thinking over a reply or studying her very carefully like scientist would a rare specimen.

"I want your opinion."  
"On what colour tie you should get?" She muttered, and he laid a hand on her bare foot, applying pressure on an untreated bullet wound slightly. She bit her lip as another jolt of red hot pain ran through her, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. A small gasp escaped her lips, and the ex-Agent smiled sadistically.

"I am not looking for smart comments, Trinity." He said, the edge of a threat hanging unspoken at the end of the sentence. "Tell me why you think he is still coming. Tell me why you are so intent on believing Mr. Anderson is searching for you."

Not eager to have the wound used as a weapon against her again, she looked back at Smith, holding back a mouthful of the contents of her stomach from coming up her throat- a sudden reaction to the combinations to everything she'd been administered this month. Why not speak the truth? Maybe he would leave her be then.

"Because he loves me."

"Love. Everything comes down to love or emotion with you humans. Pathetic. Emotions do nothing for you except drive you into pitiful little corners and situations." He said, studying her for a reaction. _Don't give him the pleasure Trin. _She thought to herself, wishing more then ever now to be elsewhere, "Maybe. But that's why he's coming." She said quietly, and he looked at her for a moment before speaking again.

"If he really loved you, wouldn't he be here by now?" He asked slyly, and without thinking, she went to hit him across the face- hard. He was playing mind games with her again- like he had in the beginning. Trying to get her to doubt herself. Before her fist could connect with his face, Smith grabbed it without much effort, twisting the infuriated rebel so her hand was behind her back in a particularly painful position, his lips at her ear.

"Why do you keep fighting, Trinity? You know it's just a painful circle. Round and round- you're not getting anywhere. Pray and plead as you might, you're not going anywhere."

The cold obvious truth that Smith had told her time and time again, the truth that she had willed herself not believe- that she had cast out of her mind- finally sunk in. Was he right? Would Neo come? Why wasn't he already here? He was the One, dammit, he should have found her by now.

"You're wrong Smith." She whispered, struggling against the cold hard grip of the ex-Agent. He tightened his grip around her throat, pressing down onto her windpipe. Choking, she reached out to grab a warm hand that was never there- she searched frantically in the room for the pair of chocolate brown eyes that never met her own. Gasping frantically for a scrap of air, she watched as her vision blurred and the ground moved in an almost sickening manner. Smith released her, and she crumpled to the concrete floor of the room, throwing out a wrist to try and soften her fall- an attempt that didn't really succeed. She felt her head slam against the floor as she gasped for air, clutching her throat. There would be bruises tomorrow.

"Pathetic." Smith strode out of the small cell, slamming the door behind him and flick of the neon lights that had lit her windowless room, leaving Trinity in complete darkness. Suffocating darkness that seemed to seep into every part of her, a void that was almost as infinite of that of the construct. _I need you Neo. _Was he ever going to come? Was he dead? A part of her knew better- the strong part of Trinity that had kept her sanity intact for the last three years. No matter what Smith said, Trinity knew that Neo was going to come. He had to come. If he didn't, Morpheus would. Tank would. Link would. Someone would- and they had to be. If they hadn't have been looking, surely they would have pulled the plug years ago.

The door opened again, and Smith walked back in, flicking the lights on and pacing angrily. So much for no emotions, huh? She had learnt more then any other human had that Machines where more then capable of emotions over the last few months, and had times to numerous to count been at the blunt of such emotions- today was no different. He looked down at her, frustration alight like wildfire in his ice blue eyes.

"Why, Trinity?"

"Why what?" She breathed, trying not to aggravate him further. If he got past a certain point then the gun would come out. And the gun was the worst. She blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust her vision to cope with the neon lights. Smith shook his head without saying anything, lifting the rebel off the ground gently.

Setting her down on the small hospital bench that served also as a bed, he reached into a small black bag at his feet, bringing out a small syringe. _Morphine? _Reading the side of the syringe, she was surprised at the act of mercy. He injected it into her bloodstream, and she felt the pain turn into a dull throb as he worked on cleaning up some of the wounds silently. Realising that she had broken her foot at some point in time, he worked to mix a cast mix, bandaging it up firmly.

The pain had subsided, and while she enjoyed the moments of painless capture, she looked up into the frowning face of Smith as he worked on Trinity's bullet riddled foot. Finishing up, he wiped a wet cloth over her face, hands and feet, gently removing the encrusted dirt and caked blood that she had acquired recently.

"I apologise, Trinity. I did not plan for your… custody…such a time consuming thing. Wars have a habit of destroying the lives of not the soldiers, but rather the bystanders."

She said nothing to this, sitting up and trying to find her small corner on the floor that she often sat. Smith didn't restrain her as the rebel crawled into a corner beside a small bar covered window. Perhaps she was crazy. Perhaps she had been broken more then Smith had ever planned. Either or, she did not resent the fact as the ex-agent stayed in the room with her, simply sitting and watching as she tried desperately to convince herself that Neo was coming.

--

_Neo! He voice cried out desperately, but she couldn't move. Trapped by the Agent, Neo could only watch in horror as Smith started to choke Trinity, his hand strong, purposeful against her thin neck. _Neo, where are you?_ She asked him as the life was slowly sucked out of her, and her body became limper with every second. She looked at him desperately, reaching out frantically for his hand-_

Neo shot upright from his bed, his head slamming against a small shelf above him.

"Shit!" He swore, gasping for air as he tried to regain his bearings. He was in the small quarters that he had inhabitant after Trinity being captured. It was too large, too empty for him to cope with, so this was his new home. His first cabin, and hell did it bring back memories. Training, the old crew of the Neb. And the times he woke up to slam his head against the shelf above him. He rubbed his head absentmindedly, grabbing a boot on with one hand.

_1097 days today Trin. Today's gonna be the one. _Another small scratch on the wall, another promise that was apparently doomed to fail. He moved out onto the jacking area, where Trin lay still and quiet as ever. The One moved over beside her, kissing her warm forehead gently. The pain levels on the ratios had lowered, which he thankful for. Smith was either leaving her alone, or not doing anything. Funning how a computer program could hurt two humans so badly. Neo ran his hand down her shoulder, stroking a bruise at the base of her neck. A new one- a deep purple and green, which in itself was odd. Usually the bruises were only internal- she must have been knocked around pretty damn hard to have them.

A small knock broke his concentration, and Neo glanced up to see Morpheus standing in the doorway, two bowls of the goop in his hands. "How is she?" He asked quietly, moving over to the chair, running his eyes over his favourite officer. Neo swallowed, accepting the bowl of goop that Morpheus passed over to him.

"There's new bruising."

Morpheus frowned sighing and putting a hand on Trinity's clenched fist. "Neo, if there is one other person beside yourself who can survive this, it would be Trinity. She's strong."  
"I know." Neo whispered. It was one of the things that he had told himself too many times to count, and that in itself gave him the slightest piece of confidence. Trinity twitched slightly, and simultaneously Neo and Morpheus turned to face her. Nothing. False alarm.

"We should see the Oracle." Morpheus said evenly, and Neo sighed internally. He had been avoiding the cryptic old bat for nearly 23 months now. She always seemed to have bad news for him, and Neo didn't really have the stomach for bad news right now. _But maybe…_A thought came through his mind, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it didn't leave. Maybe, just maybe she knew something. After all, she had pointed them on a path.

Neo looked down at Trinity, feeling his heart jag from its usual pattern. What harm could it do? Maybe he could just…maybe a visit wouldn't bring about anything too bad. After all, what did he have to lose? He nodded at his thoughts, and then adverted his gaze from Trinity to the Captain.

"Okay. I'll go."

ebonnici12


	3. III

**Note/Disclaimer:** I am truly sorry that this took so long…I had various real-life problems. To make up for it though, I hope you will accept this longer chapter. Trinity, Smith, The Matrix, Neo and all the other characters (unless I specify) belong to the Wachowskis. And thankyou for the reviews- I never knew my writing actually meant anything. Thanks for keeping my dedication up. I really want to finish this story now! ^^ So, please keep reviewing!

Sometimes it was just too much. She just….fell apart. Three years in the custody of Smith was bad enough, but the thoughts of what was to come were worse. They were small cold fingers that found a way to her heart, and slowly smothered it. Fear was her greatest enemy in this place, and only fear for Neo, fear for Morpheus and fear for herself kept her here.

The memory of her first physical encounter with Neo came into her mind slowly. He had been a prisoner as well. A prisoner of his mind rather then of her body, like Trinity was. She had offered into his ears words that would lead him to the truth, to the real world. And believe it or not, as sceptic as Trinity was, she had lead him to his path- his destiny, if you will.

Another memory of her own unplugging. Her hands breaking through the think gelatine of the pod. Seeing around her the power plant, the true horror that was the Matrix. The searching lights of the Nebuchadnezzar as it came to save her, and Morpheus, Switch and Doser carefully picked her. They had put her back on her feet. They had taught her the truth, shown her to her own destiny. A destiny that she herself had doubted and refused to admit to until the day that he had proved to her. Not everyone can dodge bullets, and there was only one person who could dodge the bullets fired by Agents at point blank range.

She curled up a little tighter in her ball, letting a shuddering sigh escape her lips. Smith had always kept the room cool, a bit too cool. It reminded her of back home, but the clothes she wore in here were not the same warmth wise as that of the 'rags' that they were given on the ship. But the Neb was home, and if she closed her eyes, she could still see it. Morpheus' pride, the other Captains and Officers joked. He loved that ship so completely. It had helped him when Naobi wasn't around, helped him find a better place.

The small barred window shone no light it now, so Trinity could only assume that the Matrix had fallen into the artificial night cycle. Smith, as always, had left a small wool blanket so she would not freeze on the bench, and she picked it up, wrapping it around her. Maybe that was the worst thing. She just…accepted now that she needed help from him. She needed to survive this, and she only good if she let go of being the old Trinity- the stubborn one- and becoming a quieter Trinity, one that accepted more then rejected. Not to say there were not moments where she could fight back, and hell, she did. But they came far and few between these days.

He hadn't always called her Trinity. For a long, long time it had been Miss Edwards. _Edwards. _The name that she had carried for so many years. It sounded wrong to her ears, even now. Foreign. Miss Edwards. Sarah Edwards. Average student with a double life. The life of a hacker, a life that eventually brought her to the question, to the truth. To Neo.

For months upon months Smith had snarled her past name out like it was blasphemy, but she refused to respond. Miss Edwards was gone. Dead. There had been…rebellion on her behalf, and eventually he had given her the one victory of him speaking her name. Sometimes it was as bad as 'Miss Edwards'; it just made her feel worse. Trinity- _the _Trinity as Neo had called her long ago- had been thrown around like a rag doll, reduced to tears and a silence she couldn't bare. That didn't feel like Trinity.

He had not come at all that day, and it threw her small routine out of sync, making her even more lost. So she had sat on the floor, legs crossed neatly and her arms relaxed in her lap, controlled.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out. _

Control of herself.

The various drugs had not been forcefully administered today, so she could have control. She hated those serums, the vials of artificial drugs that gave her so much grief. She shuddered, and quickly regained her composure.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"_Something is going to happen Trinity. Something is going to force you to believe in the One more then anyone else. And he can't be the One without you. Something is going to happen that you can't control. You're going to fall in love." The Oracle said, setting down the cigarette butt in the ash tray calmly. Trinity stood speechless, her hand clenched in a tight fist behind her back. She was Trinity; not some hopeless romantic. She had escaped countless Agents, and was a well known and respected member of the Resistance. First officer to Morpheus aboard the Nebuchadnezzar, one of the best sparring members of the Zionist community. She frowned eventually._

"_How can I trust you?" Trinity asked, her voice indifferent. The Oracle chuckled, standing and walking over to a small oven, pulling out a batch of golden brown cookies. "I know you don't believe me. You don't believe in any of this crap. You're here because Morpheus brought you here. You can accept what I'm saying, or reject it. Just make up your own damn mind." _

"_How will I know?"_

_The Oracle chuckled again, like it was some private joke that only she knew. Her eyes twinkled as she moved around the small kitchen, "Trinity; the moment you realise you have lost control. And we both know how much you like control."_

_She passed the rebel a small paper bag with a cookie sitting inside it, smiling kindly. "Help him Trinity. He can only be the one with you." _

Did he need her? She remembered back to the dreams she had, and the first few nights he had spent on the Neb. So…innocent. She had found herself staring over a man who couldn't even eat himself. But not the way she had expected. She had loved him from the very first time she had watched him, but had been too thick to let the fact be heard.

She yawned quietly, curling into a ball. Closing her eyes, she tried to will herself into sleep. She remembered suddenly a small song that Switch had sung to her when she had just been unplugged. She, _the_ Trinity, had been afraid of anything and everything in the Real World as a recently unplugged. The dark, the sentinels, the cold, the fact that everyone left her alone. She had been seeking comfort, and unable to sleep, she had gotten up and wandered around the ship aimlessly until she finally collapsed on the mess room table asleep. Switch had gotten up to get some water and start her day- early riser by nature, Switch was- and had found Trinity sleeping soundly on the table, a blanket around her.

Like she understood Trinity's plight, she had picked her up and carried her back to her cabin, and did not leave her side until she was awake, all the while singing the song quietly. It had calmed her down, and for the next eleven months Trinity sang it quietly to herself before she went to sleep. She started to hum the tune to herself, slowly feeling the cold fingers unravel and desert her.

With each passing line of the song she became more tired, and slowly she lost awareness of her surroundings, instead the song being the only thing lingering in her mind. A moment of silence, and then she was lost to the world.

--

The jacking into the Matrix had been no problem at all; although Neo had not been in for a few weeks, it was second nature to fall into the tense patterns of always glancing over his soldier, to watch out for Agents as they threatened to get him. He had not had a proper showdown since his last jacking in; since he had been in a pre-planned bombing that he had somehow survived.

He had been at the centre of the blast- it was a miracle that he had only gotten out with a few burns to his back. But he was full of miracles wasn't he? Full of all the ones that he didn't want.

He walked rather then drove to the block of old apartments that the Oracle had last been in. Even if she was somewhere else, that was the most logical place to start. Morpheus had come with him, offered some support in a way. He was the only reason Neo didn't just take off and scour the city manually. This trip down memory lane wasn't one he particularly looked forward to. The last time she had talked to him, she had told him that he wasn't the one. He still had trouble thinking that she had lied to them just to make him more confident….it didn't make much sense to him, even now.

They took the elevator, and nodded in greeting at the same man who he had seen not that so long ago. Morpheus kept his thoughts to himself, and Neo almost felt glad for it. There was no need for conversations, and having more ideas and thoughts stuffed down his throat wasn't going to help his impatience.

He laid his hand on the door, but as he expected, it turned from under his grasp, and the door opened. The Oracle stood, the warm smile that he remembered faded from her face.

"Neo. Morpheus." She greeted quietly, her hands clasped loosely in front of her. An unsaid understanding ran through the three beings, and Morpheus took a seat at the door calmly, while Neo followed the program through the old apartment, his footsteps almost echoing in the eerily quiet apartment. He looked over to where the 'kids' had been, frowning.

"Where are they all?"

The Oracle sighed quietly.  
"Most of them have been released. They're among your kind now. Get's awfully quiet around here."

"Most of them?"  
"Well, two of them stayed. One went to recruiting more members of the resistance- he figures that it will be easier to do from the inside. He wants to do his part."  
"And the other?"  
"He's….around." She smiled, moving into the kitchen. As to be expected, a batch of cookies sat on the side of the bench, cooling gently on a rack. She gestured for him to take a seat, and without much protest he did just that.

The sound of another entering the lounge room into the kitchen broke the silence, and the sight of the boy- the spoon boy as Neo remembered him- entered. He wore this time much less robe like costuming; it had turned into something of a white tunic. He smiled at the sight of the One briefly, nodding in greeting. He had grown a substantial amount since their last meeting; the somewhat cute child had disappeared in the last few years, giving way to the lank of a teenager. Although this was true, he carried himself without such lank, he was gracefully.

"Neo, this is Niwra. I believe you met the first time you came here."

"Yes, we did."

"Hello Neo," The young teen said politely, bowing slightly, "I hope you have been well." He looked away suddenly, frowning slightly, rummaging around in a small bag. He lifted up a small spoon, passing it over to the One, smiling softly.

"Give Trinity my regards." He said quietly, smiling, before lifting his pack and moving out into an adjoining room, leaving Neo and the cookie-baking Oracle alone once more. Neo looked down at the table, his hands in loose fists, his thoughts distracted. The spoon. The goddamned spoon. Why? He watched it twist and turn without much difficulty now, and the level of concentration was not as nearly as high now.

"Neo."

He glanced up as the spoon went straight again. The Oracle looked at him almost critically, and he set the piece of cutlery down gently. "He's waiting for you." She said quietly, and he didn't know that already. Like he needed this- he needed to be out there- finding Trinity, not playing mind games with this old woman.  
"I know why you took so long, and I know this is not where you want to be. But listen to me Neo, I know where she is."

The last sentence caught his attention, and he looked up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you didn't ask me to. I'm only here to guide you in one thing Neo, not for this. I do have flaws- we all do."

"But doesn't this have some impact-"

"Yes. And that is why I am telling you. She is being held by Smith, but I am presuming you have already figured this out."  
"Yes."

"Do you remember the Merovingian's Mansion?"

"Yes."  
"The backdoors? The glitches?"

"What about them?"

"I realise that a history lesson is not what you are after, so I'll make it short. Every time the Matrix is updated, redesigned, it is built on top of the older. This means there are so many sub-level programs and environments that even people such as the Merovingian have trouble keeping count. Smith is holding Trinity in the very place where he was created."

Neo frowned, trying to take this on. The idea that the Matrix had not been built from scratch each time round, seemed wrong, out of character for the machines. Something bugged him about it.

"Where is she?"  
"The environment is known as Jellicoe Road, and it was result of the last version of the Matrix. It was coded by the Architect, but that doesn't matter. The Merovingian has been turning a blind eye to Smith taking over the program, but he isn't thrilled by the idea either." She laughed bitterly, "And that's why you don't have to go through him."

"How do I get there?"

"An old series of backdoor programs we like to call the rabbit hole. You know how to get there, and the door that fits this key is the one you are after." She passed over a small golden skeleton key, and h took it gently, "She's waiting for you Neo. Find her, take care of her. She needs you more then you can possibly imagine."

ebonnici12 /tmp/uploads/FF_1874533_ Page 5 of 5


End file.
